


My Heart's Become Too Cold To Break

by Baymax_Fangirl15



Series: Two Can Keep A Secret... [6]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: All the other characters make an appearance, But I'm an ass, F/M, Is this thing?, Just need to see how it goes, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Though I should a done that from the start, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What the legit hell, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baymax_Fangirl15/pseuds/Baymax_Fangirl15
Summary: "Tadashi, " she whispered nervously, "who are they?  Have... Have I met them before? How do they know my name?" He just stares at her for a moment, not sure if he should answer her question. I don't even think he wants to.





	1. The Ice Begins To Form...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, skip forward one month to when they go back to the school. They see Gogo and Wasabi and Honey and Fred, but Hirenna has absolutely no recollection of them. It's gonna be a mess, but tell me in the comments what I could do better.

_ One month later _

"I didn't think I would go back, Tadashi." I said as I was pulling my shirt over my head. It's our first day back at the University and I'm excited and nervous. Hirenna-Lee has been silent all morning and picked at her breakfast. 

"Enna-Lee," Aunt Cass says, "are you alright? You haven't touched your food."

She nods. "Yep. Everything's fine." She pushes her plate away and goes upstairs. "Let me grab my stuff and then we can go."

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

"Hiro," Hirenna-Lee says, "why am I here again? I'm supposed to go to the University of Washington, _away_ from this place, _away_ from the memories."

"Why are you so hell-bent on leaving us?" Tadashi asks. "I thought you liked it here. Sure there have been some things we would _all_ like to forget, but we don't let it control us." She looks at him like he's insane, then laughs hysterically.

"Oh," she says in between laughs, "sweet, naïve Dashi. Do you think it's 'cause of that fire?" She laughs harder now. "I simply hate it here. I've _always_ hated it here. I just never showed how much I hated it." Tadashi and I just stare at her with wide eyes and open mouths. She's hated it here this whole time. I don't blame her.


	2. ...Then It Stays Solid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still a mess.

"Hey teacher," Hirenna-Lee shouts, "Can I bail? I gotta plane to catch in 30 minutes." I turn and stare at her.

"What plane?" I ask. She smirks.

"I'm leaving this horrible place, Hiro. I got accepted into UW and I'm leaving today to take a tour of the campus. If I don't leave now I'll miss my flight." she gets up and leaves the class. "Tell Dashi I said goodbye."

✈✈✈

"N.E.!" Tadashi shouts as he runs up to her, breathing heavily. "Holy shit this is a big airport." He looks at her and I can see the hurt in his eyes. "So you're leaving? Without saying goodbye to everyone?" He had brought Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred with him. They all looked at her with sadness and mock hurt.

"Well, Ella," Fred started, "Guess this is goodbye from all of us." She stared at them for a moment.

"Tadashi," she says, "Who are they? Have... Have I met them? How do they know my name?" Tadashi just stared at her, not sure if he should answer her question.

I don't even think he wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are kandies!!!!!!1!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are candies!!! And please leave me some advice if you would like. Constructive criticism is the best criticism.


End file.
